Too soon found long ago lost
by IKookie
Summary: Um the title may be confusing so bear with me it kinda means that too soon is there love found but  the relantionship between them was over long ago.. it's confusing.. err  read the story maybe you'll get it then? Suprise Matchings


Intro.

In this life there are two kinds of people the kind of people who can count and the kind who can't. if you can keep up with the beat and the pace that society is going in maybe just maybe you will survive until tomorrow but i sincerely do not make any promises it's a tough place to live in the world it is. Trust me i've been living in it for 15 years that rights, My name is Kagome Higurashi and i'm in a heap of trouble.

End of introduction.

* * *

'So right about know im not in the best kind of situation, picture this if you may alright one angerd half demon with green hair and purple hands.. heh i know seems kinda funny right? yea i know i thought so too until he found out that i did it. Im kagome Higurashi and the angerd green haired purple hand hanyou is Inuyasha Takashi my swong enemy we've been enemies ever since... well.. kindergarten that is.

_flash back_

_" but momma i don't wanna go to kin-kin-kindergarten" said a small blach haird girl. Her mother simply smiled and kissed her daughters cheek and spoke softly_

_" you have to kagome no if's not but's no ands.. your going " _

_she said sternly and gave her daughter a little push on the small of her back into the classroom where she stood silently with a pleasent smile on her face._

_Kagome crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue walking into the small kindergarden classroom looking around she saw a small boy with snow white hair, looking over curiously at him she walked forward and and smiled 'what odd looking ha-OOOo doggie ears ' she squeeled in her head and stopped infront of the boy and looked down _

_" can i play with you?" _

_she asked cutely shifting her weight from foot to foot._

_The Small boy scoffed getting up and pushing kagome away from him _

_" i don't play with ugly girls" he said and walked away._

_Kagome's eyes began to water as she just sat there silently plotting her revenge on the mean boy._

_end of flash back_

... And that's how it happend that is how i became mortal enemies with Inuyasha Takashi, It's not a very complicating story but there is more to if we kind of had other run in's that didn't end well. since then we have been pulling mutiple pranks on each other ..ending up in major Chaos and us being dumped in the detention room. But today.. today was somehow different from all the others... It looked like Inuyasha was really gonna hit me for this one because no one had ever gone as far as to put something in precious Inuyasha's hair . Well look who just crossed that golden line, Anywayy... here we are back to the part where i get my ass beat by Inuyasha and his friends wonderful.. well here is comes...' I flinched violently expecting to be slapped but nothing came opening my eyes i looked up and noticed Inuyasha's hand in mid-strike and his friends looking bewilderd and shocked that he still hadn't done anything to the girl who had ruined his perfect hair.

I heard him sigh. The great Inuyasha Takashi sigh _**never**_ he dropped his hand and growled " so what are you waiting for get out of here before i actually hit you bitch." he yelled out. I didn't even flinch as i walked away with a fast pace, im just lucky he let me go . fwoo if he hand't i would probably be on the ground in major amount of pain right now. But i still want to know what stopped him from hitting me, and I Kagome Higurashi and Going to find out no matter what.

Inuyasha's pov

The truth is that kagome higurashi is actually a really beautiful person i just make fun of her and pull pranks because that kinda what people expect of me , after all everyone thinks were mortal enemies, truth is i really like her.. if i could stop this i would.. but i just can't ya know. I started to like her back when i first met her she was so cute.

_Flash back _

_I was sitting quitely in the back of the classroom when a small back haired girl in a pink dress walked in i must have been blushing because she stole my heart i swear. When i noticed her infront of me i was shocked i wasn't really sure what exactly was going on but i didn the only thing that really popped up in my mind, i pushed her away.. bad move .. to make it look like i was tough i said " sorry i don't play with ugly girls" and as i walked away i noticed tears coming to her eyes and a sudden hate . i know i know it may look like im the bad guy truth is i am.. i mean i have a wayyyy different way of showing girls i like them and this just happend to be one of those ways back then. _

_end of flash back_

... and that's how it's been ever since then sworn enemies who have always been getting each other into trouble. i never minded the detetion because i was in the same room as Kagome but if word got out that i liked her my whol reputation and status up until know would totally be for nothing. so i keep and today i was going to do something that i know wouldn't work but i was willing to try, until that kaniving but cute little bitch did this DUMPED GREEN PAINT ALL OVER MY HEAD. i flipped and when i noticed that she had put purple paint on my hands i went beserk i mean come on wouldn't you have and i almost did the one thing in the world that i said i would never do.. I almost hit a girl.. so relizing what i was about to do i stopped when i saw kagome flinch and get ready for the impact.. Hiding my feelings i scoffed it off and let her go,, Hopefully nobody suspects anything, it would suprise everyone if they knew that i liked Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

You might be a bit suprised at who exactly is gonna fall in love in this story. so review three and i make a new chapter. 


End file.
